


Czego Fučíková mi nie powiedziała, kiedy ilustrowała zbiór bajek Wilde'a

by depresane



Category: The Young King - Oscar Wilde
Genre: ...i o śmierci. jako zgonie., Anthropomorphic, Free Verse, Mentioned Police Brutality, Mentioned suicide, Personification, Personification of Death, Poetry, Polski | Polish, Translation Available, ostrzeżenie: wzmianka o samobójstwie i brutalności policji, personifikacja, poezja, wiersz wolny, Śmierć
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21524629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/depresane/pseuds/depresane





	Czego Fučíková mi nie powiedziała, kiedy ilustrowała zbiór bajek Wilde'a

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Things Fučíková didn't tell me when she was illustrating Wilde's fables](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23836174) by [depresane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/depresane/pseuds/depresane)



Skąpstwo nie ma hakowatego nosa  
ani kręconych włosów  
Nosi pięć krzyży na szyi, uszach i nadgarstkach  
Skąpstwu nie żal martwych pracowników;  
zawsze zatrudni nowych

Pytasz mnie o Chciwość  
jakby to była druga osoba  
Skąpstwo to nazwisko Chciwości

Śmierć nie ma bladej cery  
i wcale nie jest zimna  
Zna wszystkie obrzędy na pamięć  
Obejmuje, uspokaja i pociesza  
(Dzieci uwielbiają jej klacz)

Gardzi kapitalistami  
komunistami i nazistami  
Osądza ich i skazuje

To Skąpstwo wzywa milicję  
i podrzuca umęczonym żyletki  
Śmierć negocjuje


End file.
